


AU Where Crowley Is Even Less Cool

by NotASpaceAlien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone challenged me to write an au where Crowley is even less cool and this is the only thing I could think of</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Where Crowley Is Even Less Cool

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at http://not-a-space-alien.tumblr.com/post/127128462805/au-where-crowley-is-even-less-cool

"Hello, angel," Crowley said, dismounting from the razor scooter that served as his primary mode of transportation.


End file.
